


The Dark Punishment Continues! (Handcuffs)

by Varimoon69



Series: Eugarian Kinktober Collection [9]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Collars, Gags, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Name-Calling, Nipple Licking, Possessive Sex, Punishment, Restraints, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Spreader Bars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varimoon69/pseuds/Varimoon69
Summary: Varian makes a very stupid mistake trying to help, Eugene disciplines him~Day 9: Cuffs
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Varian
Series: Eugarian Kinktober Collection [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946833
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	The Dark Punishment Continues! (Handcuffs)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Reading!

You would think after the journal incident, Varian would tread carefully to avoid another punishment of such extremes again.

But, nope, apparently Varian just loved testing just how far his luck can go. Cause that was the only way he could explain his openly, well, not exactly flirting, more like humoring a visiting Lord from Equis. For the record, not his idea, just like his less then pleasant uncle, Lord Fabrir was arrogant and ill-tempered, huffy and grouchy at the best of times, it was a wonder why he was even even on a political relations mission with his lack of social graces, but for whatever reason, he was remarkably calm whenever talking to him particularly or was around the Royal Engineer in general. If it weren't for his attitude and the less then innocent way he would smile or smirk when they would talk that made Varian distinctly uncomfortable, he would've found it a little bit flattering.

In his defense, it was far from his idea to basically become Lord Fabrir's new friend and his father hadn't been too keen on it either, but Edmund was willing to go as far as begging and bribery to use Varian to keep the young lord placated and pleasant enough long enough to keep the peace with Equis going. Varian's only saving grace was that he still had the right to tell the blonde noble 'no' and to respect his boundaries, which Fabrir seemed determine to push. But at the same time, despite his reluctance to be near the blonde nobleman, Eugene would always get this momentarily dark expression on his face whenever he looked at them, it wasn't anything outright malicious or concerning, but after the amount of close, intimate time they've spent together, Varian could catch the sheer displeasure and anger in those brown eyes, the kind that made him nervous and shiver.

Which was why he knew for a fact he was in trouble as he dragged by the wrist towards the royal chambers, this time by Eugene himself, who was looking more and more cross the closer they got to his personal rooms. The situation leading up to this kept repeating in Varian's head as he tried to hide how nervous and bothered he was. He knew he shouldn't have followed that blonde idiot out onto one of the balconies, but it was just so stuffy in there, he really needed the fresh air. Next thing he knew, he was being pushed up against a wall and given the most wet, uncomfortable kiss he's ever experienced and the next, he's being dragged through the wing that housed the royal living quarters.

"Eugene, ple-ow!" Varian winced when he tried to drag his feet and pull his wrist free, only for Eugene to tighten his hold and harshly yank him along, "Eugene, you're hurting me!"

"Oh, is the poor little court whore getting bruised?" Eugene cooed in faux sympathy roughly pulling Varian in front of him to stare at him with barely contained anger, sending a shiver down Varian's spine, the insult went straight to his dick, making it twitch in his dress-trousers, the biting sarcasm in Eugene's voice as he gripped Varian's chin threatened to make the younger weak in the knees, "Do forgive me, we wouldn't want you to lose one of your biggest selling points to the visiting dignitaries!"

"Wh-what?" Varian said startled, "I'm not-! Where'd you-? Eugene, that wasn't-!"

"Oh, then I didn't walk out onto that balcony in time to see Lord Fabrir of Equis kiss the living shit out of you?" Eugene sneered as he dragged his Royal Engineer into his chambers, grabbing him by both wrists to keep him from trying to pry himself free, "And I didn't hear him offer to sign the treaty Father's been trying to get him to sign for last three days, without any of those outrageous conditions, if you spent the night with him?"

"Okay, yeah, he did say and do that," Varian winced, "But-!" He gasped in surprise when he was suddenly grabbed by the waist and thrown over Eugene's shoulder like a sake of potatoes, "Euge-!" He yelped when his sharp pinched was delivered to one of his ass cheeks through the silk pants, hard enough to bruise and he swallowed, part of him shivered in fright, but another quivered in anticipation as he amended, "Ma-Master, please-!

"You don't get to plead with me, you little slut," Eugene growled in possessive-rage carrying him with ease into the bedroom, and Varian cried out as he was roughly dropped onto the bed with a small bounce, "Well, what are you waiting for? Strip."

Varian looked at him with watery eyes, "Master, I-" He gave a strangled mix of a cry and a yelp as his hair was grabbed and roughly yanked on. "Don't disobey me, little slave," Eugene warned growling into Varian's ear, making the raven-haired beauty whimper before squeaking in surprise and giving a little moan as the angry prince crushed his lips against his in a rough kiss full of teeth, pulling and nipping at the tender flesh of his lips.

When Eugene finally pulled back and let go, Varian tried to regain control of his breathing as he slowly began to undress, keeping his eyes on the brunet as he went over to a chest in one of the corners and began to rummage through it after unlocking it. Varian tried to focus on his task and get his fingers to stop shaking as he unbuttoned his shirt, but it proved difficult, especially with the looming possibilities of what Eugene was going to do.

Once his cloths were all off and lying next to the bed, Varian curled his arms nervously around his legs as he waited but gasped when Eugene finally returned to the bed and deposited his tools of punishment onto the comforter. Sitting at his feet was a set of leather belts that had a thin chain between them and another, slightly larger set attached to a long, thin metal rod, a metal ball attached to thin straps that ended in metal clasp and a little glass vial of oil.

"Master, please, I'm sorry!" Varian tried again to plead, scouting back, but Eugene caught him by an ankle and pulled him towards him as he climbed onto the bed. "I don't think you are," The royal growled easily pinning Varian in place by straddling him, being mindful as not to put too much weight, not wanting to crush him, he picked up the normal cuffs and slid one of Varian's thin, delicate wrists through the loop before securing it in place. Varian craned his neck back to see the chain being threaded around one of the headboard poles, before his other wrist is wrapped in the other cuff as well.

Varian whimpered as he was roughly kissed once more before glancing down when he saw the black collar fastened around his neck, the thin, cold chain hanging off it laid harmlessly on his chest. Varian could only watch and squirm as his legs were lifted and bent towards his chest to the point, Eugene may as well be bending him in half, before growling into his ear, "Keep them up..."

Varian nodded his obeidence and strained to keep his legs in their raised position when Eugene briefly let go to grab the bar and placed it just below his knees before fastening the cuffs around the delicate skin. Then, Eugene grabbed the collar's chain and looped it around the center of the bar, clasping it onto itself with a soft snap of a metal that made Varian jump and whimper in nerve wracking anticipation, heat pooling in his stomach as he was forced to keep his legs up and spread wide open, exposing him for not just Eugene but for anyone to see should they walk in. The thought made Varian's entire body burn with a strange sense of thrill.

Varian jumped and moaned out in startled, but lewd moan of pleasure when large, calloused hands suddenly groped his ass cheeks, roughly spreading the tender flesh under the talented fingers. "This is how you want to be treated isn't it?" Eugene growled through clenched teeth as he rocked his hips against Varian's ass, hissing as he thrust his clothed cock against it as he listened to the strained sounds of Varian trying to control himself, "To be spread out on a bed for anyone to fuck your tight hole senseless as long as they have something to give back? To take cock after fat cock, like the hungry little cockslut you are!"

Varian choked back a sob of pleasure when one of those hands trailed over and gripped onto his erect wood, making him arch his back as best he could in his position, shaking his head, "No-oooh~! I-I-aaah~I'm not a-ah~a sl-slut...mmphh~!" Varian continued to moan under his prince's torture and soon found himself grinding his hips back against Eugene's crotch, wanting to feel more of his lover.

But then, Eugene grabbed him roughly by the chin again and made him look at him, "If you're going to keep lying to me, you might as well not speak at all." Which was all the warning Varian got before the metal ball was wedged between his teeth, the clasp snapping behind his head. Varian cried out around the gag, shaking his head in vain trying to get it off.

Baby blue eyes searched dark coffee brown for some form of mercy, but found none. Varian moaned around the gag as Eugene leaned down, ducking his head under the bar to run his tongue, slow, rough and hot, over one of Varian nipples whilst continuing to grind his clothed erection against the raven's freckled, bubble-butt ass. Varian arched his back, hands straining in their cuffs when Eugene suddenly gripped onto his cock, a muffled scream around the gag as the older man began to harshly pump him whilst alternating nipping the nipple in his mouth and running his tongue over the rapidly reddening nub.

Varian felt his mind beginning to fog in that familiar cloud of lust and slowly turn to warm goo under his prince's ministrations, despite his efforts to keep his thoughts straight, they were slowly escaping him; _Eugene had to stop, right? Their Dads were going to be looking for them soon! But everything just felt so good...No! They had to get back to the party! Party, right, party for what again...? Trying to convince...someone...of something..._

Varian closed his eyes with a muffled, waton moan, lifting his chest to push himself closer as Eugene shifted his attention to the other dusty, dark pink nipple, lavishing it with the same attention. The ravenet beauty was soon thrusting his hips as best he could into Eugene's hand, chasing after that blissful sensation enveloping his senses.

Unable to take it anymore, Eugene pulled away, relishing in the high-pitched, muffled whine-like sound that it earned, especially after he released his hold on Varian's dick. Varian wiggled his hips against the Dark Royal's groin, silently begging him to keep going, but Eugene slapped one of those freckled lower cheeks as he reminded, "Remember, slave, this isn't about what you want; its about what the highest bidder for you wants." Varian breathed heavily through his nose, watching as Eugene slid off the bed in order to finally strip of his constricting formal wear.

Varian felt himself salivate at the sight of his master and prince's large, fat and hard as a rock shaft as it sprung free, feeling his hole twitch and clench in anticipation. All thoughts of trying to reason with the brunet were nowhere to be found, all Varian could think about was how eager he was to be filled by his master's seven-inch monster of a cock and thick cum. He mewled in giddy-relief when Eugene rejoined him on the bed, the brunet picking up the little forgotten glass vial and poured a decent amount of the oil onto his wood, groaning through grinded teeth as he spread the cool liquid across the large length to thoroughly coat it, before pressing the head into Varian's puckered hole, tightly gripping both of Varian's hips for support.

Brown met blue as Eugene hissed out, "Be a good slave for me, now," He then began to thrust into his small lover with earnest, grunting as Varian's velvety inner-walls immediately clamped around him as Varian rolled his hips to meet his thrusts with enthusiasm, "Da-Damn it! Yo-ooh-ou feel so good around me, Varian..." He was reveling in the loud, muffled moans the other was making, unable to do anything accept take him, tears starting to run down plump, pale, flushed, freckled cheeks, "You look so good like this...spread out under me and unable to do anything but let me use you, let me own you..."

"Mmph~! Mmph~! Mmphm~! Mmphmmh~!" Varian moaned unabashedly, body squirming and twitching under his prince's ministrations, toes curling and eyes rolling back in pleasure with every strike to his prostate, which Eugene seemed intent on abusing, "Mmmph~! Mmmph~! Mmmmphmmm~!" And Eugene was grinning at this point, listening to each and every one of the muffled whorish moans Varian was making under the gag.

"Listen to yourself," Eugene panted into Varian's ear, "You're so desperate right now; I bet anyone could be outside that door right now and they'd be able to hear you, moaning like a common street whore for release," Varian bucked against him in response, moaning what sounded like actual words, but were muffled by the gag that was still in place, Eugene chuckled, finally unclipping it, carelessly tossing it in some random direction, relishing in the high-pitched moans that filled his ears instantly, asking with a bit of smugness, "Care to repeat that, slave?"

 _"Master~! Feels amazing~!"_ Varian moaned deliriously, _"More~! Use me more~! Ooh~! Aaah~! Aaah~ Aaah~! Please~! Master~!"_

"That's right, your master's the only one who can satisfy that slutty hole of yours," Eugene growled his pace turning even more sporadic, uneven and much more wild, "Tell me who you belong to; I want to hear you say it."

 _"Yours~! Aaaah~! I'm yours~!"_ Varian more or less screamed in ecstasy, _"I'm all yours~! I belong to you~! I'm your little slave~! Please, Master, cum in me~! Cum in your slave~!"_

With a deeply satisfied groan, Eugene drove himself as deep into his lover's tight heat as he was able, eyes fluttering closed as his hips stuttered as he released spurt after spurt of hot, thick liquid, painting Varian's insides white. Varian threw his head back with a final, loud cry, shooting thin, stringy ropes of cum onto his chest, stomach and even got a little on his face from his bent position.

After a few moments, Eugene finally pulled out with a groan, leaving Varian to whimper and twitch as he felt the cum drip out of him as his hole once again clenched around nothing. Eugene quickly unhooked the chain from the collar first, allow Varian to finally lower his sore legs with a relieved sigh, before they were unstrapped from the bar, which Eugene then carefully set down on the rug beside the bed. Eugene hummed as he gently ran his hands up and down Varian's sore legs apologetically, though was relieved to see only reddish marks from the straps rather then outright bruises, matching the ones on Varian's wrists once his hands were free.

Eugene then laid down next to his small lover and pulled him close, gently running a hand up and down his back, "Going to live, Hairstripe?"

"If you keeping doing these 'punishments' every time instead of letting me explain?" Varian mumbled voice hoarse a bit as he snuggled up against him prince and lover, "Not for much longer."

"Drama king," Eugene snorted prompting Varian to push himself up a bit despite the aching screams of protest in his muscles, leveling the brunet with a deadpanned stare. "Pot meet kettle," Varian snarked before yelping when Eugene harshly pinched one of his ass cheeks again, cheeks flaring again. "Watch it," Eugene smirked making Varian roll his eyes before resting his head on Eugene's toned chest, smiling slightly despite himself.

"I really did mean it ya know..." Varian mumbled, "Was never gonna let that jerk touch me; I'm all yours, Gene..."

"I know," Eugene smiled kissing the top of slightly damp raven black and blue-streaked hair, "And I'm all yours, Varian..."

**Author's Note:**

> Mama mia, that got spicy~!
> 
> Ya'll know how it goes; comments, opinions, kudos, bookmarks, etc. Let me know what you guys think.
> 
> Anywho, until tomorrow everybody~!


End file.
